Cumpleaños Inesperado
by Sandie.Ch
Summary: es un crossover que envuelve a 4 personajes de anime con una chera que ama a los 4 xD
1. La sorpresa mas Inesperada

**Este Fanfic no tengo Ganas de escribirlo como normalmente lo Hago que es solo naruto :) pues hare un Crossover :D**

**no me pertenecen las series de Vampire Knight, Naruto Shippuden, Diabolik Lovers y Ao No Exorcist xD esas les pertenecen a Matsuri Hino, Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Zexcs y Kazue Kato los personajes como Kaname Kuran, Itachi Uchiha, Ayato Sakamaki y Rin Okumura le pertenecen a esas personas y studios :3… habrá personajes secundarios pero no los pondre a todos y puede que el final sea inesperado pero espero que les guste :3 o.o **

**ADVERTENCIA! (habra lemon y reverse Harem) **

_**Sandra POV**_

Estaba despertándome de mi cama un poco con dolores de cabezas "siento que pase una noche pesada" veo a un hombre en mi cama pero al notarlo veo que es Rin durmiendo "este tonto" suspiro y trato de safarme pero alguien me tiene de la cintura, veo que es Ayato y sonrió "TT_TT como es que ayato esta aqui… acaso" recuerdo un flashback corto de la noche pasada y pongo una cara de horror " se los dije…" veo que la puerta se abre y cierro los ojos por si viene Kaname o Itachi " se que estas despierta y se que no puedes salir Sandra" siento una mano calida pero que me sostiene con firmeza "abre esos ojos o te juro que ya jamas me volveras a ver" abro mis ojos y veo que Kaname e Itachi me sostienen uno de mis piernas y Kaname me sostiene de la parte de arriba "decime, desde cuando has estado con estos tres?" lo veo y me pongo triste y a la vez nerviosa "desde hace 2 años con Itachi, 1 año con Ayato y hace medio año con Rin" Kaname suspira " y conmigo 5 años… como es que soy tan masoquista y no te dejo por esto?" lo miro "K-kaname no me dejes! se que es feo saber que ando con ustedes 4 pero… es que los amo a los 4 por igual!" ahora Kaname se levanta y deja a Itachi acercarse a mi " a diferencia de Kaname, yo no soy compasivo sandra… tu bien lo sabes. porque? acaso querías que estuviéramos los 4 juntos y que descubrieran esto o lo ibas a llevar a tu tumba?" yo lo veo " te dije desde un principio que tenía a Kaname y que tu relación conmigo era de amante, solo contigo y Kaname he tenido sexo… con Ayato ni me quiere tocar o nose que pasa y con Rin me da miedo que sepa q perdi todo" Itachi se para "eso crees que me alivia? acaso crees que cambiaría mi contexto de como lo veo esto? se que te amo Sandra pero esto es doloroso! no se si dejarte o pelear por ti ahora!" veo que Ayato se despierta y Rin también. Ayato me ve y lo veo "Sandra, que haras? acaso quieres que peleemos por ti o quieres que nos vayamos?" Rin me mira y sonríe "yo mas o menos sabia esto, crees que no me di cuenta ya que tu no estabas conmigo tanto tiempo… nunca me queje, no me importa compartirte Sandra pero si tengo que pelear con ellos por ti eso me anima a tenerte mas para mi que para otros!" me levanto de la cama y me voy a la puerta para cerrarla " se que igual no funcionará ya que ustedes me pueden forzar a abrir la puerta o escaparse de otra manera pero déjenme decirles esto… yo los amo a cada uno por igual, y no quiero dejarlos ir… no quiero que peleen por mi ni que se vayan" lloro con mucha tristeza y ellos se acercan un paso a mi "quiero tenerlos junto a mi! es tanto pedir esto?" veo a Kaname "eres mi esposo y estos 5 años han sido una bendición tenerte a mi lado Kaname pero si ya no me amas podes poner la renuncia" veo a Itachi "eres el hombre más inteligente y tenaz que entró a mi vida hace dos años y nunca me he arrepentido a tenerte junto a mi Itachi! te amo como no imaginas y si te fueras yo estuviera incompleta sin ti! adoro tus facetas de sobreprotector, de buen amigo y amante enloquecido que me has dado… quisiera que no me abandones!" veo a Ayato "yo siempre supe que esto no podria funcionar entre nosotros pero de algo soy testigo Ayato y es que este año fue el más alocado y hermoso por ti! junto a los tres que tu has tenido rabieta, o Itachi los celos o Kaname demostrando en el aniversario amor y devoción hacia mi! los adoro por eso si los tres se van yo moriria!" veo a Rin "y tu mi amado exorcista" río y es la primera vez que pongo cara de tristeza a el "se que apenas nos hemos conocido pero eres el mas loco, divertido y amoroso compañero que he podido tener estos meses! porfavor no me dejes!" todos se acercan y me abrazan "chicos, porfavor no me dejen! se que es mucho pedir y si uno se va de mi yo no seria la misma… por favor" los veo y ellos me ven con preocupacion "seamos familia, sere de todos con la condición que nunca me abandonen!" kaname suspira y me ve "soy masoquista, nunca te dejare!" Itachi toma mi mentón y suspira "me sumare no porque sea masoquista pero porque si te pierdo si lo seria" ayato me agarra y todos casi se opone "me quedaré pero quiero hacerte mia entendistes!" me sonrojo y rin sonríe "yo nunca me opuse, me uno a esto como todos" me siento en la cama y veo mi celular " o.o de todo este drama se me olvido que es mi cumpleaños sin darme cuenta" me rio y todos se rien, después en coro ellos me dicen "Feliz Cumpleaños Mi Amor!" yo me rio y me paro para que me abrazen " y yo los amo tanto, gracias por este regalo" sonrió con tanto entusiasmo "ahora vamos a comer xD tengo hambre de pastel!" dice Rin y yo lo veo con cara poker "esa debería ser mi linea Rin…" suspiró y me paro " ahora vayanseeee x3 quiero ir a bañarme por favor" Rin se sonroja y es el primero en irse "ammm chicos, por favor…" Ayato sonrie y se pone a la par mia "despues del baño seras mia Sandra… entendistes?" me sonrojo y le tiró una almohada " Ayato! pervertido!… mejor anda a comer y deja de ponerme nerviosaaa" me besa la mejilla y se va "Itachi, Kaname Onegai… no me hagan que los saque a patadas! ya mucho me hizo ayato para estar nerviosa!" Itachi y Kaname se ven mutuamente "deberíamos cobrarle no crees?" Itachi sonríe y me ve "porque no nos bañamos juntos? prometo no hacerte nada" lo miro y rio "te conozco Itachi, tu aparentas ser un angel cuando te gusta bromear conmigo" Kaname suspira " respetemosla, quiere bañarse y ademas ahorita estoy en shock para tocarla en este momento" veo a Kaname y suspiró " N-no importa… S-si quieren pueden bañarse conmigo!" Kaname me sonríe malévolamente e Itachi tambien "te atrapamos" me sonrojo y ellos me llevan al baño… uno por la derecha y uno por la izquierda, al llegar al baño allí tengo instalado un stereo que cuando entro se activa y pone mis canciones las cuales tengo en mi cel, ya que las descarga todas las que subo… Itachi pone cara de sorprendido y Kaname solo se rie "Sandra… desde cuando descargastes esa canción?" era la de Ievan Polka de Hatsune Miku… sabía que es una canción graciosa pero me gustaba "D-desde un año…ya que tu casi no vienes a casa yo instale esto en el baño, pero tu no usas la tina entonces por eso lo instale en mi baño!" Itachi se rie con Kaname y yo solamente hago un puchero "si tanto no les gusta, pueden dejarme bañarme…" me saco mi pijama y la pongo donde normalmente pongo mi ropa para limpiar, después me pongo mi toalla y espero que la tina aromatizada y con esencias se llene "Sandra... " veo a Itachi que esta rojo solo por verme con una pequeña toalla "Nunca te habia visto asi Itachi, ya me has visto desnuda porque esa cara?" Kaname se rie "eres tan dulce sandra y tan ingenua" me sonrojo y paro la tina como a mi me gusta el nivel de agua, sin duda estoy sonrojada "pueden voltearse?" kaname se quita su ropa y se mete a la tina jalando la toalla para dejarme desnuda, después la tira e Itachi se desnuda también y me jala hacia la tina para ponerme en medio de ellos "Sandra, eres tan sexy… y dices que yo te gano" se ríe y me besa el cuello, yo estoy nerviosa por lo que quiere hacer y miró a Kaname pero fue mala idea ya que el me agarró el mentón y me beso con toda la pasión posible " hermosa tu cara sandra, no pense que eras tan pervertida sabes?" me sonrojo y sigo besandolo pero perdi el estribo cuando Itachi me toca esa parte y me pongo roja "I-Itachi… demasiado rápido!" él se ríe y continúa haciéndolo, y sin darme cuenta kaname me esta tocando mis pechos y no aguanto mas ya que hago un suspiro de excitación "K-Kaname...mas porfavor!" Kaname me sonríe y me chupa la sangre del cuello " D-déjame hacerlo a mi tambien!" pero itachi me besa igual con toda la pasión que tiene, yo solamente sigo el juego y le susurro "quieres que te chupe Itachi?" Itachi se queda sorprendido "pero… si me chupas se lo que pasara Sandra" Kaname me ve y después mira a Itachi "descuida si tu bebes la sangre de ella no te pasara nada" sonrió y veo a Itachi "L-listo?" Itachi asiente y se prepara "estarás inconsciente por unos momentos… pero te voy a estar vigilando por eso" sonrío y pongo mis colmillos en su garganta "te amo…" le chupo la sangre y después lo trasladó a mi sauna privado "el se duerme instantáneamente y yo regreso a la tina donde esta Kaname "pues…" Kaname me mira y sonríe "el lo decidio, no es tu culpa Sandra… tu quieres hacer también a Rin no es cierto?" asiento y lo veo " pero por ser hijo de Satan crees que es buena idea?" Kaname suspira " puede traer consecuencias malas pero serán muy pocas las probabilidades que le afecte por ser un demonio" suspiro y me pongo encima de él "en donde estábamos señor Kuran, oh ya recuerdo" sonrío y estoy encima de él para morderle el cuello "tu sangre es tan buena Kaname, pero no quiero solo tu sangre" el me sonríe y me besa "sin duda somos iguales, Sandra… hace mucho que" lo callo y sigo besando su boca "no tienes que decirlo, solamente con esto que siento y saboreo es suficiente" el me agarra y salimos del baño "Kaname, Itachi…" él va al sauna y lo agarra para llevarlo a nuestra habitacion. vamos a la cama y él comienza a tocarme mis pechos, me los masajea suavemente y a la vez rápido como a mi me gusta ya que asi facilmente entro en mi inconsciencia "K-kaname… Mas porfavor quiero mas!" el pone una risa sadistica y entramos en el clímax rápido "sandra, estas bien apretada, relájate amor… nadie te persigue" yo estoy sudando y me pierdo en la inconsciencia "K-kaname! … te amo!" esas son mis últimas palabras antes que vea a Itachi levantarse y yo estar en una ensoñación.

**Kaname POV**

hace mucho que no me sentia asi con Sandra,me recuerdo que ella se hizo distante desde que perdimos a nuestro bebe… siempre la veia que ya no hacia sexo conmigo por eso, pero ahora a sido permisiva y hemos durado mucho tiempo, le estaba haciendo todo como a ella le gusta ya que la tocaba suavemente pero a la vez rápido, ella me vio con lujuria "K-kaname...Mas porfavor quiero mas!" le sonrió "Sandra, estas bien apretada, relájate amor… nadie te persigue" sin darme cuenta entramos a ese clímax donde nos juntamos "K-kaname! ...te amo!" y ella quedó inconsciente como siempre pasa cuando eyaculamos juntos, yo suspiro y me recuesto "se que me estas viendo Itachi… ella es asi, descuida ya que en una hora ella estara como nueva" el suspira "puedo tomar sangre?" lo veo con ojos que lo quiero matar " quieres que se muera? cuando ella esta así su toxina es poca y su sangre baja… y como estas ahorita es peligroso" Itachi suspira "puedo beber de la tuya? es que tengo sed" yo suspiro "solo un poco y si veo que me tomas mucha… te mato, entendido?!" me vio serio y asintió, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y empezó a tomar, llego al limite y lo veo " como si lo hubieras medido, ahora déjame descansar… estar haciendo eso y que me sacaras sangre me agoto…" el suspira y se va "alli viene su guardián… mejor ponte ropa antes que se ponga celoso" me visto rápido y visto a Sandra también, veo que ayato va rápido donde ella y le toma la temperatura "que le paso?" suspiro "se desmayó en el baño ahorita yo le estaba poniendo su ropa" me mira celoso "si a ella no creo que le ocurra eso, Kaname decime porfavor la verdad" suspiro "cuando hacemos sexo y ella bebe mi sangre y yo la de ella, ella se desmaya… es como que su cuerpo no responde bien durante 1 hora" me mira enojado "tendre que esperar media hora entonces?!" asiento "sí porque hace media hora hicimos sexo" se acuesta a la par de Sandra "entonces puedes irte, quiero ser el primero en ver su cara" suspiro "soy su esposo… deberías saberlo ya, hasta que todos nos casemos otra vez con ella yo tengo la autoridad en esta casa Ayato entonces por favor respetame" el suspira y me ve enojado "solo porque tu eres el esposo y el noble te doy la palabra pero quiero quedarme a su lado" asiento "pero yo estaré también aquí, entendido?" suspira y se relaja a su lado "haz lo que tu quieras" me acuesto al lado derecho y ayato al izquierdo "porque eres asi?" veo a Ayato "a que te refieres?" ayato suspira "porque la sobreproteges, como si le pasara algo malo mientras estemos cerca de ella, sabes que sandra no le agrada eso?" suspiro "se que ella desea ser libre, que no me preocupe por ella… pero tu sabes lo que hemos vivido estos 5 años?" me ve "se que sandra cambio desde que yo entre a su vida, yo la vigilaba para asesinar al blanco débil de ti… pero me di cuenta que tu blanco débil era difícil de engañar, sabía de todo y que yo la vigilaba y sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando de ella" lo veo con enojo "acaso querías matar a Sandra… quien te mando?!" Ayato suspiro "eso se lo dije a ella, que querían que yo la raptara y la violara si era posible, o que te dejará… pero como te dije ella es muy inteligente y más por su poder que tiene, Sandra sabe controlar la mente pero me comento que nunca lo ha usado contigo o con uno de nosotros ya que nunca deseo obtener su amor así" lo veo con sorpresa "acaso, cuando te descubrió no usó su poder?" Ayato me sonrie "nunca lo uso ya que igualmente ella tiene un guardaespaldas muy especial según ella" yo me rio "Aidou siempre supo cómo elegir un guardaespaldas, con razón eligió al Hijo de Yuuki… él puede captar el más mínimo movimiento de quien se acerca a Sandra y le dice a ella" Ayato suspira "cuando me acerque directamente a ella para confrontarme él apareció en el instante pero Sandra lo detuvo y le sonrió… le tiene mucho aprecio a él según ella dice que le debe mucho a Yuuki y a Zero para que el se entrometa en los asuntos de vampiros" yo sonrío "pues digamos que Sandra tiene un corazón muy grande por eso la amo, por ser honesta… pero en cuanto se trata del amor ella lo oculta, allí la razón por la cual ocultó esto de mi ya que ella puede amar hasta a el mas grande pecador pero no lo quiere admitir" ayato me mira "con razón esta perdidamente enamorada de ti, tu eres el equilibrio para ella… eres como su conciencia" le sonrió y veo " y veo que tu si confias en ella, no eres tan sobreprotector como yo" me levanto y suspiro "creo que iré a hacer el almuerzo… cuidala" voy hacia la puerta y desaparezco

**Ayato POV **

sin darme cuenta ella despierta y la veo, no puedo creer que ella le guste tanto estar conmigo… veo que ella me mira y sonríe "Ayato… lo siento no pude resistir, cuando quiere ser seductivo lo logra" ella suspira y le tocó el cabello "Querida Sandra, tu problema es que eres demasiado enamoradiza que te olvidastes de mi en ese instante" ella se sonroja "te lo puedo recompensar después" la miró con una sonrisa " y quien dice que quiero una recompensa después?" agarro mi corbata y le amarró sus manos en un hoyo para que no se safe " ahora hazte la masoquista y ni intentes safarte ya que te quiero para mi! entiendes?" ella mira ruborizada a otra parte " haz lo que tu quieras… igual es difícil decirte que no" le agarro su mentón y le doy un beso francés "no desvíes la mirada de mi o te juro que te hare sufrir" ella traga saliva y me mira "porque eres tan sádico...mas te vale que cumplas tu palabra" le sonrió y le desabrocho el vestido que lleva, afortunadamente es un vestido que no requiere brasier, le lamo desde su garganta hasta llegar al vientre para quitarle el vestido y ella se sonroja "a-ayato… no me veas" le sonrio y sigo bajando hasta sus bragas "tu olor me excita Sandra…y eres tan hermosa, no sabes cuanto duele tenerte hasta ahora, esto dolerá pero no puedo aguantarme" le chupo la sangre en su vientre y ella estaba llorando "A-ayato! duele demasiado… para!" grita y le sonrió " aguanta Sandra, esto te exitara… te lo prometo" le quitó sangre de su pierna y de la parte de arriba donde esta el nacimiento de su pecho ella solamente suspira "eres malo ayato… ni me dejas probar de ti" yo la veo y ella me quita la camisa para lamer mi cuello y morderme, cuando sentí sus colmillos yo grite de la excitación ya que mordía mientras me besaba en la parte que mordía "estas lista?" me ve y asiente, yo me quito la ropa que restaba y empezamos con el acto, ella se veía agotada pero de vez en cuando le daba de mi sangre para que no se agotará "si no aguantas me avisas" sentía que ella estaba perdiendo la conciencia pero le daba de la sangre con cada estocada que nos veníamos, pero sin darme cuenta los dos estábamos agotados y en el momento del clímax que entramos a la lujuria yo me desmaye y vi que Rin entraba para solo gritar "KANAME, ITACHI…" y perdí la conciencia sin antes decir en suspiro con ella "Te amo…"

**Rin POV **

cuando los vi haciendolo me llene de celos ya que quería hacerlo con ella también, solo que al momento que vi a Ayato desmayarse y entre en pánico "KANAME, ITACHI…" ellos aparecen furiosos pero ven a Sandra que no se desmayó pero estaba bien sonrojada "me dio demasiada sangre, y por eso se desmayo" suspira y me ve, cuando me vio estaba super roja "R-rin! volteate!" ella se tapa y se pone su vestido en un santiamén, Itachi y Kaname la abrazan y se rien "eres tan timida, creo que esa faceta te sale cuando este niño esta aqui" Kaname asiente y le toca el cabello "no le des sangre, que ahorita te vez fatal de la salud Sandra" asiente y yo me acerco a ella para abrazarla "eres tan irresponsable Sandra, estas enferma y vas haciendo esto" ella se sonroja y ve a Kaname con Itachi "B-bueno… es que se lo prometí a Ayato, y yo cumplo mis promesas R-rin" Kaname se ríe igual Itachi y me ven "no deberias de preocuparnos Rin, casi pensé que Sandra se desmayó por segunda vez… ya iba a matar a ese pelirrojo por hacerle algo malo a ella!" Itachi se rie "y lo dice el principal que dejo que me convirtiera en vampiro y le quitó sangre en el baño!" veo que Kaname se sonroja y me ve, no planeas hacerlo con ella ahorita? porque no podras! ya que ella está demasiado agotada" suspiro y veo a Sandra "acaso lo hicistes con el también Sandra?" apunto a Kaname y Sandra suspira "lo siento Rin, es que lo hice con los 3, y ahorita como dice Kaname estoy demasiado agotada y con posibilidad de morirme si lo hago" asiento y me acerco a Ayato, me transformo a mis llamas azules y le pasó energía a el "en media hora se sentirá como nuevo ya que estaba al borde de morir ahorita" Sandra estaba en shock y solo me abraza "gracias por salvarlo, se que ellos no pueden ya que Kaname le dio sangre a Itachi,yo estoy en el borde de mi fuerza e Itachi es recién convertido, el todavía no despierta ningún poder" le sonrió y le beso su frente "todo por ti Sandra, porque no comes un poco… y celebramos después tu cumple, te invito a ir a un karaoke y un parque temático" sandra sonríe "con gusto acepto, y van a ir ustedes?" ve a Kaname e Itachi "yo no se Sandra, supuestamente tengo que ir a ver al consejo un rato, quizas me cole en el parque" Itachi asiente "los acompañaré, yo no tengo nada que hacer ya, Sasuke piensa que estoy muerto y no me persigue y menos si mis ojos han cambiado, ya nadie me ha estado buscando" Sandra rie "Kaname, puedo ir contigo a la reunion y decirles que es mi cumpleaños, igualmente ellos me temen a mi y los puedo controlar" Kaname sonríe y asiente "tu sabes muy bien que te aman, por eso te temen sandra… ya que no te quieren ver sufrir" ella se levanta y va al baño... sin darnos cuenta ella grita "ME VEO FATAL!" cierra la puerta y se demora unos 15 minutos para salir diferente, como la Sandra que todos conocemos "SALGANSE YA" nos echa a patadas y deposita a Ayato en el sofá para cerrar su puerta y Kaname dice "me aterra cuando esta así" Kaname esta sonriendo tímidamente, Itachi esta como en shock susurrando consecutivamente y en una esquina melancólico "me echo.." yo solo suspiro y veo que ayato se despierta "porque estoy en el sofa?" yo solamente me rio y suspiro "ella es realmente única"

**espero que les haya gustadoooo ! xD se que es raro mas que haga un crossover pero es que esta idea la he tenido en la cabeza desde mi dia de mi cumple, por cierto mi cumple fue el 14 de enero y me atrase mucho :s para subir este fic! xD espero que les guste y HABRA SEGUNDA PARTE :D QUIZAS LA HAGA EN UNOS MINUTOS SOLO ESPEREN PARA ESA PARTE Y matenee :B **


	2. El Veredicto Final

**Esta es la segunda parte de mi fic alocado que he hechoooo, espero que les guste y comenten -w- aprecio sus comment :D **

**no me pertenecen las series de Vampire Knight, Naruto Shippuden, Diabolik Lovers y Ao No Exorcist xD esas les pertenecen a Matsuri Hino, Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Zexcs y Kazue Kato los personajes como Kaname Kuran, Itachi Uchiha, Ayato Sakamaki y Rin Okumura le pertenecen a esas personas y studios :3… habrá personajes secundarios pero no los pondre a todos y puede que el final sea inesperado pero espero que les guste :3 o.o **

**ADVERTENCIA! (habra lemon y reverse Harem) **

_**Rin POV **_

Sandra salió del cuarto y sonriendo "lo siento por la demora y…" ve a Itachi en su esquina como que si fuera depresivo lo que pasó hace un rato "hagamos caso omiso que esta alli Itachi Sandra, deberiamos ir al consejo y decirles ya… la reunion empieza en 15 minutos" Sandra espabila y se acerca a nosotros "vamos!...comemos en otro lugar, asi no perdemos tiempo!" eran las 10 y despertamos a Itachi de su letargo, al llegar a un edificio alto con una entrada de cristal vimos al guardaespaldas de Sandra salir de la torre "alteza, el consejo ya fue avisado que vienen todos ellos… y esperan ansiosos hablar con usted y desearle feliz cumpleaños" Sandra sonríe y le toca el cabello "Gracias Haruka ya puedes irte con tu hermana" él asiente y desaparece, ella suspira y vamos adentro, al entrar muchas personas nos miraban y se preguntaban quién éramos nosotros " tranquilo Rin, ellos no te atacaran… excepto que quieran pelear conmigo" Sandra le sonríe a todos y los susurros pararon "ahora, si quieren pueden acompañarnos a la corte o esperar en la oficina de Kaname" Itachi retrocede igual que Ayato "donde queda la oficina?" Kaname abre el ascensor y pone el último piso y después el penúltimo "en el último piso es mi oficina" asentimos "yo quiero ir, pero…" ayato pone la mano en mi hombro y me ve directamente, entendí el mensaje al solo verlo "mejor me quedo en la oficina de Kaname" Sandra asiente y sonríe "no pasara nada, estaremos bien… se los prometo" llegamos al penúltimo piso y Kaname con Sandra salen del ascensor para que nosotros vayamos a la oficina de Kaname, al llegar en la oficina estaba una recepcionista que nos saludo y nos indico que fuéramos a la oficina "por aquí pueden ver lo que sucede en la junta, si quieren algo de beber me avisan" asentimos y nos vamos a ver que pasa en la junta

_**Sandra POV**_

Al entrar al consejo inmediatamente agarre la mano de Kaname y todos me vieron, me fui a sentar en el puesto que nos tienen a los dos " Señorita Sandra, tiempo que no aparece en nuestras reuniones, son como 4 años que no ha venido" asiento "es que no me he repuesto todavía, pero obviemos ese tema… como ha estado usted Aidou, se que hace 4 años ha estado en este puesto reemplazando a su padre" Aidou asiente "sin duda alguna… espero que Haruka le haya servido como un buen guardaespaldas para reemplazarme a mi" me río a lo bajo "es un buen muchacho y un buen guardaespaldas, no tengo queja alguna" todos sonríen y veo en el consejo a Shiki, Takuma, Senri y a Sara… esa ultima le sorprendio ya que supuestamente murio en las manos de Takuma "querida Sandra, tiempos sin verte… acaso has estado enferma" asiento y veo a Kaname " he estado un poco ocupada, cosas con la asociación de cazadores" todos me ven "y quienes eran sus amigos que mandaron a la oficina de Kaname Kuran?" sonrió "pues exactamente eso te iba a decir… son vampiros, excepto por uno… el de cabello Azul" ella me mira y sonríe " se exactamente que se llama Okumura Rin, es el hermano de mi guardaespaldas Yukio" Yukio aparece y sonrió "entonces tenes a Yukio, que bien…si es mi amigo, nos conocimos en un viaje a tokio, él es tan lindo" Sara sonríe "también se que el otro que te acompaña de pelo negro es Itachi Uchiha, acaso convertistes a un ninja en vampiro Sandra? ya que dijistes que eran dos vampiros y uno que no" asiento "si, el me lo pidio… igual yo se las consecuencias y te aseguro que el no hara ningun daño a nuestra sociedad" Sara asiente y ve a Yukio "pero quisiera comprobar algo...acaso no tiene un pasado el? es que de casualidad vi a un amigo mio que es su hermano, porque no llamas a Sasuke Yukio" me sorprendo cuando veo salir a Sasuke y Sakura "Sasuke, sabes que tu hermano está aquí, en el último piso" Sasuke me ve y después ve a Sara "Mi hermano murio… yo lo mate" Sara sonríe "porque no le preguntas a Sandra Kuran, ella dice que…" me paro con Kaname " no es necesario que le preguntes, ya que él está aquí" le sonrió a Kaname y veo que Itachi aparece con Rin y Ayato "Hola Hermano, no mori… envíe un clon cuando me vistes en el Edo Tensei, no era yo y también cuando supuestamente me matastes reviví a Shisui" Sasuke se para y va a adonde su hermano para abrazarlo "vente a mi casa" él ve a mi "lo siento, ahorita estoy ocupado Sasuke, prefiero hablar contigo otro dia" Sasuke me ve y sonríe "me lo cuidas Sandra" se va con Sakura y todos excepto Sara suspiran "Sandra, para resumir esta charla Shiki, Senri, Takuma y yo te damos estos regalos… puedes irte con tu esposo que solamente pasa en este lugar" Aidou me sonrió y yo le sonrío para pararme e ir donde él, nos paramos en el centro y me abraza "Gracias Aidou, Shiki, Senri y Takuma" Aidou sonríe y me susurra "ten cuidado de Sara, ya todos excepto Takuma sabemos que ella te esta atacando, y sabemos de tu relación con ellos excepto Takuma y Sara" le sonrió y susurró "se que mandó a Ayato pero yo lo cambie, ahora me ama" nos reímos y disimulamos que nada paso "bueno… si nos disculpan iremos a celebrar mi cumpleaños" todos asienten y Sara se para "espera Sandra… aqui esta mi obsequio, si no te importa" sonríe y va Yukio a darmelo "Señorita Sandra…" se postra y me da la cajita con una bolsa grande "la otra semana en la noche va a ver una gala y quisiéramos que venga a ella" asiento y veo a Kaname "iremos los 2" Kaname asiente y agarro las cosas para irme a la par de el "Bueno la reunion termino y espero verlos la otra semana" todos asienten y nos vamos "ahora al Karaoke" sonrió y nos vamos riendo en el ascensor "viste la cara de Sara Kaname, es que yo se que me odia, y nose como Ichijo puede estar con ella" Kaname me toca el cabello "pero te defiendes muy bien… por eso yo se que ella no te domina" asiento "Rin, Itachi… les falle, juro que lo siento ya que quería paz en mi cumpleaños" ellos me besan la mejilla y sonríen "Sandra es Sandra, sabemos que te costó y que ella es asi" sonrio, no por algo los amo. yo se que ellos nunca se van a quejar de mis intentos pero igual es mejor llevar a Haruka a esa fiesta por si acaso me ataca Sara alli. nos vamos del edificio y fuimos al Karaoke, sin duda alguna Itachi y Kaname no hacen buen duo pero Ayato con Rin darían para ser artistas, yo estaba sentada disfrutando del show hasta que… "Sandra, canta… ya cantamos la mayoría de canciones y solo tu estas sentada disfrutando del show" veo a Rin "es que les daría competencia más que ordene un disco de ustedes cantando, arruinaria mi disco de cumpleaños" todos me miran serios y me achicaron con las miradas "OK! CANTARE… pero no se burlen TT_TT" me dan el micrófono y veo la canción que ordene que nunca pensé que iba a cantar enfrente de ellos, porque tuve que ordenar esta canción de Mariachis TT_TT, esa era para que la cantara solamente Kaname! pero ni modo la cantare!.

"_**entre el amor y el deseo… y en la primera mirada**_

_**nació este loco amor por ti, que jamás yo imaginara…**_

_**Hay pasiones que atormentan la razón, vivo perdida sin tu voz **_

_**sigue sin rumbo mi corazón…para el amor verdadero, debe existir el perdón" **_

en ese pedazo lloro pero de felicidad y me acompaña Itachi

" _**Me dejé llevar por la pasión, y la locura que probé en sus besos, **_

_**y me olvide que tu eras el amor y me perdí en la trampa de su cuerpo…**_

_**me dejé llevar por la pasión, su obsesión me lleva a la tormenta… ya ven**_

_**a rescatarme el corazón que solo tu amor me da las fuerzas" **_

en ese momento se juntaron todos y la cantamos

"_**entre el amor y el deseo… me deje llevar por la pasión, y la locura que probé en sus besos, **_

_**y me olvide que tu eras el amor y me perdí en la trampa de su cuerpo…**_

_**me dejé llevar por la pasión, su obsesión me lleva a la tormenta… ya ven**_

_**a rescatarme el corazón que solo tu amor me da las fuerzas**_

_**me dejé llevar por la pasión… ya ven a rescatarme el corazón porque solo tu amor **_

_**me da las fuerzas, abre un camino...porque vivo entre el amor y el deseo" **_

después de esas canciones fui a cantar unas más y todos aplaudiendo… sin duda fue el mejor disco que hemos hecho, con 20 canciones inéditas de ellos y 15 mias pero juntandome con ellos, cuando nos fuimos de allí fuimos al parque temático y yo solamente estaba disfrutando el momento "Sandra, vamos a subir en eso?" vi la rueda de Chicago y solamente sonreí "quiero que se suban conmigo por favor" todos me vieron "Todos a la vez o uno por uno?" me rio y me volteo a verlos sonrojada por la vergüenza de lo que iba a decir "todos juntos" nos posicionamos en la fila y le dije al acomodador que subiriamos todos los 5 el me vio con extrañeza porque esta rueda es solamente de parejas, mas el no sabia que ellos eran mis parejas… no hay que entrar en detalles con ellos ya que en la fila estaba claro que era de parejas solo que la mía era extensa "entonces el carrito más grande nos dará porfavor" el muchacho asiente y vemos que nuestro carro viene ya yo empujo a todos y me meto de último, me guardaron un puesto entre kaname y Ayato, y veia enfrente a Itachi a la par de Rin "Sandra, feliz cumpleaños… eres la persona mas linda y significas mucho para mi en mi vida" Rin estaba sonrojado y me hizo sonrojar a mi "Igual tu Rin, Ayato…" lo veo y él me besa en mi frente "lo se Sandra… no tenes que decirlo" Kaname me abraza y susurra "nunca te abandonaremos te lo prometo" Itachi me sonríe y me da una bolsa "esto te lo compramos mientras tu estabas pagando la cuenta del Karaoke con Kaname… tiene cuatro obsequios adentro, y una sorpresa más" agarró la bolsa y la abro, en ella hay una caja rectangular con dos cosas adentro… la abro y veo un collar formado como gargantillas hecho con diamantes de diferentes colores, y unos aretes largos con la misma forma "sin duda ese es de Itachi… conozco tus gustos" le sonrio "sabia que te iba a gustar" me lo pone Kaname con todo y despues guardo la caja, la rueda paro y abro el otro regalo que viene forrado en azul, es tan típico de Rin, al abrirlo vi una pulsera que tenía una joya azul con plateado y un chal del mismo color "Gracias Rin... sabes mis gustos y añades tu toque" el me sonríe y me pongo el chal con la pulsera, después guardo el empaque, en el otro está dentro una nota con unos zapatos planos negros, y un accesorio rojo para el pelo "Ayato, Gracias… ya me estaba cansando de llevar solamente estos zapatos siempre" suspiro y le sonrió, él me quita mis zapatos y me pone su regalo "te quedan a la medida,pensaba que tenía que cambiarlos!" leo la nota que dice ***es por si te cansas y llevas algo mío en ti* **le sonrió y le besó la mejilla "Gracias… ahora" abro el ultimo obsequi pero no lo hallo "Kaname no encuentro el tuyo" Kaname me voltea para que lo vea "el mio es este... mientras estabas ocupada cantando yo llamaba a una iglesia que nos dejara casar otra vez pero como mormones" el ríe y veo que este dia vamos a tener una boda a las 7, después de ir a comer "enserio, todo incluido hasta la Luna de Miel! Kaname te quiero!" lo besó y me muestra una bolsa grande "y también esto… está a tu medida Sandra, este lo mande a Hacer mientras estabas dormida" lo abrazo y veo mi vestido de Bodas estilo Japonés como a mi me gusta "Ok…" veo que la rueda ya se termina y cuando nos abren la puerta yo soy la primera en salir con todos mis obsequios sonriendo, todos me ven y salí de la fila para ir corriendo al baño para ponerme el vestido, ellos me ven sorprendidos al final ya que veían cuán ansiosa estaba, me cambie en un santiamén y todo el público me ve con mi vestido, yo veo que me estan esperando y sorprendentemente ya estan cambiados tambien "bueno vamos a comer" sonrió y al llegar a las 6 al restaurante todos me ven, y yo solo sonrío por mi felicidad "de suerte elegí hacerme un moño para esta cita saben… ya que lo único que falta es que me ponga el pintalabios y un poco de sombras y así ya estaré lista" todos me sonríen y salimos rápido del restaurante por lo de la boda, pero gracias que la iglesia está a 5 minutos de allí. Al llegar yo ya estaba lista pero nerviosa, gracias que allí como dama de honor estaba Konan, Shiemi,Morelia y Ruka, " las llamaron porque como lo ven me voy a casar y…" Ruka me agarra y se sienta "es verdad que te casaras con 4 hombres Sandra?" la veo y asiento "se que amas a Kaname Ruka y que pensabas que lo haría sufrir pero es que yo le di la elección de dejarme ya que yo no puedo vivir sin él y yo no quería verlo sufrir sabiendo que estaría con ellos" Luka me hace un cachetazo "estas consiente que por eso te odio…pero esto lo hago por Kaname ya que el me lo pidió" asiento y me paro "volviendo al asunto… deberíamos prepararnos, si me odian lo entiendo pero espero que me perdonen en un futuro" Konan se acerca a mi y me pone maquillaje donde Ruka me hizo el cachete "Sandra, solo cuida de Itachi te pido… yo se que pase con él más o menos por los Akatsukis y no lo conozco tanto pero el es mi familia, entendido?" asiento y todas me van a abrazar excepto por Ruka "Morelia, espero que no hagas una escena en mi boda" Morelia asiente y sonríe "vine porque soy amiga de Ayato" todas nos arreglamos y suspiro ya que no se que rayos pasara en este disparate que nos convertirá en unos mormones, al llegar a la puerta de la capilla yo estaba nerviosa y allí entran mis damas, ya de de ultimo va la esposa. Nos hacen la ceremonia de sellamiento y me siento intimidada ya que hay demasiados espejos en esta sala pero me relaja que Itachi es la persona que me está sosteniendo la mano, al terminar la ceremonia vamos afuera de la sala para la entrega de anillos, alli nose como pero sin darme cuenta cambiaron la perla de mi anillo de compromiso representando sus colores en el con un centro plateado "Chicos, los amo" lloro de la felicidad y cada uno me dio un beso "también nosotros Sandra" el padre dice que digamos los votos y en cada mensaje que ellos escribieron yo estaba llorando de felicidad, al terminar la ceremonia me volteo para tirar el ramo y le cae a Morelia, yo en ese instante me río pero la felicito, y ayato me quita la banda "A-apurate ayato… me haces cosquillas!" ayato sonríe al ver mi cara sonrojada y me besa la entrepierna hasta quitarme la banda y tirarla a donde estaban sus hermanos , le cae a Tsubaru y el se para "Te lo mereces pervertido!" se ríe y yo solamente me siento mareada y suspiro "S-sayonara…" me desmayo y oigo gritar a todos " SANDRA!" sin duda este cumpleaños que tuve fue el mejor de todos, no porque revele mi secreto o porque recibí una boda del siglo con todo incluido pero fue porque porfin pase en calma con las personas que más amo de este mundo y que porfin estare con ellos sin que pase alguna adversidad!

**sin duda hacer un crossover me animo muchoooo :D y se que mis historias son raras pero porfiiin estoy feliz que pude hallar la manera de que los tuviera para mi a mis 4 hotties x3…tenia que poner a mi amiga ****Morelia**** :D y alguna vez vamos a hacer más aventuras con ella y quizás nos juntaremos a hacer alguna juntas! siempre he amado a Kaname, Itachi, Ayato y Rin… pero creo que hay que hacer más emoción *sonrie malevolamente* quiero más drama y añadir enemigos! quizás también agregar a amores de mi infancia y actuales xD… que me la hagan jodido a mi :3, pero de que voy a hacer más dramas, suspenso, acción y muchoooo romance eso tengalo por seguro… sin olvidar a la comedia, entonces haré otra historia relacionadaaa a esta :D y vamos a ver que me depara el futuro *hace la pose de Fairy Tail* hasta la proxima y LOS QUIEROOO **


End file.
